


Грустный праздник

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Супершпион и ее День Рождения





	Грустный праздник

День рождения — грустный праздник. Наташе это известно как никому другому. И дело даже не в возрасте: вряд ли кто-нибудь в ближайшем обозримом будущем решиться сказать ей, что она стара для оперативной работы. Если только не планирует умирать долго и мучительно, потому что быстрая смерть за такое предположение точно не светит. Просто когда даже день и месяц засекречены так, что порой сама забываешь точную дату, это веский повод для расстройства. А уж если ни с того ни с сего проснулась посреди ночи и поняла, что именно сегодня можно было бы закатить шикарную вечеринку, но ни поздравлений, ни подарков, ни именинного пирога со свечками не предвидится, хочется кого-нибудь убить. Вот прямо очень. Но рядом только напряженно сопящий в подушку Тони, которого касаться страшно, настолько нереально он выглядит в тусклом свете реактора, что кажется тронь — и пропадёт, а не то что собственными руками — да на тот свет. Тем более что с последним Тони вполне успешно справляется и без Наташи. Опять сидит по полночи в мастерской и приходит оттуда с больными глазами и усталыми морщинками около рта. Самого лучшего в мире, самого талантливого рта. Любимого, хоть она и не признается в этом вслух. Так что о каком убийстве может идти речь? Лучше Наташа передушит всех тех, кто раз за разом расстраивает ее мужчину. И задушила бы, если бы не была стопроцентно уверена, что Тони от этого огорчиться еще больше. В общем куда ни кинь — везде клин. Тоска.   
  
Конечно можно как Тор — придумать произвольные даты и праздновать хоть десять раз в году, запутав всех и окончательно запутаться самой. Но у богов свои причуды, а Наташа, хоть и даст фору любому небожителю в бою, но, не смотря на всю свою смертоносную, сверхъестественную красоту, все-таки земная женщина. И, как и любая женщина, имеет право на каприз. Пусть даже и такой странный: праздновать тогда, когда действительно родилась. Но так, чтобы все сами догадались, что именно сегодня надо поздравлять, без намёков с ее стороны. И при этом сохранили случившееся в тайне. Тяжело.   
  
Вот, кстати, Тони про свой день рождения вспоминать не любит. От слова "совсем". Наташа думает — детская травма. И подростковый максимализм, наложившийся на нее. И еще куча проблем и проблемок, склеивших все это в единый монолит, который можно было бы подписать именем "Говард" и утопить на дне Потомака, позабыв навсегда. Если бы только любое упоминание об отце не было под запретом. Если бы не Совет Директоров, Инвесторы, Акционеры и прочие, не всегда приятные, люди.   
  
Так что Тони стискивает зубы, цепляет самую ужасную из коллекции своих искусственных улыбок и идет в мир. Закатывать пафосные вечеринки, купаться в алкоголе, собирать пирамиды из дорогущих "Паркеров". И кричать потом во сне, сжимая Наташу так, что если бы не кровь Зимнего Солдата, перелитая ей в Красной Комнате, кое-кого утром можно было бы и не добудиться.   
  
Нет, кто бы спорил, это намного позитивнее, чем, умирая от отравления палладием, делать вид, что справляешь малую нужду в броню, стрелять над головами гостей и драться со своим лучшим другом, но все равно как-то неправильно. И если бы было возможно, Наташа с удовольствием оградила бы Тони от всей этой мишуры, плюнув на гендерные роли и прочую психологическую муть. Но увы.  
  
Так что ничего хорошего, по здравому размышлению, в днях рождения нет. И приходится жить, сражаясь со своими демонами в одиночку. Быть сильными, потому что по-другому никак.   
  
Спать после таких мыслей абсолютно не хочется. Хочется плакать. Не профессионально, да, но раз в году-то можно? Вот только Тони рядом и поэтому нельзя.   
  
Но когда комок у горла и саму себя невыносимо жаль, и уже не чаешь, когда же этот гребанный рассвет, дыхание у Тони наконец выравнивается, он расслабляется, улыбается во сне и шепчет "Таша", "люблю", "с днем рождения", а потом что-то про подарки и вечеринку. Похоже, он там как-то прознал про ее печаль и готовится веселить вовсю. Не просыпаясь. Что не мешает, повернувшись, обнять Наташу, умиротворенно дыша ей в висок.   
  
Всю тоску как рукой снимает. Невозможно огорчаться и жалеть о несбыточном, когда кто-то рядом, даже во сне, понимает и заботиться о тебе. Так что Наташа закрывает глаза и обнимает в ответ. Думает: надо будет утром намекнуть Тони, что она не против поучаствовать в тестировании, если он изобретет что-нибудь, что позволит людям видеть совместные сны. И еще — черт с ним, пусть никогда не случится та коробочка, что спрятана в гардеробной между носками с маленьким Халком и парой с рогами Локи. И торт. И розы. Все это ерунда, потому что самый главный подарок Наташа уже получила. Хотя большинство уверены, что он не подарок вовсе. Наташа не собирается никого переубеждать. Она тоже то еще сокровище — и ничего, Тони не жалуется. Главное — они у друг друга есть. А все остальное — приложится. 


End file.
